La rencontre d'une nuit puis la suite d'une vie
by Elise-rose-cullen
Summary: Bella est une fille ordinaire et Edward est tout sauf ordinaire, il se croit dangereux, elle le croit spécial. Un soir elle lui vient en aide, leurs histoir commence...
1. Prologue

les personnages appartiennent à stephenie meyer sauf les perso que j'inventerai et l'histoire qui sort de mon imagination !  
Je n'ai pas encore de beta alors il y a des risques de fautes d'orthographe, qui n'est pas mon domaine de prédilection.  
Bonne lecture !

(...)

Bella et Edward.  
La rencontre d'une nuit puis la suite d'une vie.

Il faisait nuit, je me promener tranquillement dans une rue déserte.  
Je venais de terminer mon travail, aujourd'hui c'était moi qui devait faire la fermeture.  
Il avait fallu que le destin soit forcément contre moi pour que je trouve un travail dans le seul magasin d'exposition d'œuvre d'art qui fermer à 23h30 du soir.  
Le temps de tout fermer et de faire un inventaire, je sortais du magasin à 00h30 ou quelques fois à 01h10...

Ce soir là, je n'étais plus très loin de chez moi, j'habitais un petit appartement avec seulement trois pièces, un salon cuisine, une chambre si petite que je pouvais à peine y mettre une armoire pour mes maigres affaire et une salle de bain à peine équiper.  
Malgré mon travail je ne gagné pas une grosse somme.  
Je détesté la solitude que cette appartement me forcer à avoir, pas même moyen d'avoir une colocataire.  
Pourtant je faisais avec depuis toujours et c'était de plus en plus insupportable.

Le soir lorsque je rentre chez moi à pied, je ralentis le pas exprès pour retardé le moment où je serais seul à l'appartement.  
Et ce soir rien ne différencie des autres soir, j'avais ralentis mon rythme de pas et mis plus d'une heure à arriver chez moi.  
D'habitude à un rythme soutenu je pouvais arriver chez moi en 25 ou 30 minute.  
En arrivant devant mon immeuble, un homme était étendu face contre terre sur le trottoir devant l'entrée.  
Je m'approchais de cet homme, l'instinct de survie en moi me disait de ne pas m'approcher de cet inconnu mais la petite voix que souffler mon cœur était plus forte.  
Elle me disait de rejoindre cet inconnu pour l'aider de n'importe quelle façon.  
En voyant le visage de l'homme je distinguai qu'il était pas plus vieux que moi.

Malgré quelque hématomes profond sur le visage, cette homme était d'une beauté irréelle, il était l'homme le plus beau que je n'avais jamais vu, j'avais bien sur rencontré des hommes beau dans ma vie mais jamais d'une telle beauté frémissante.  
Il avait une chevelure décoiffé même carrément rebelle, d'une couleur allant du blond au brun, c'était très étrange et malgré tout fascinant.  
Tellement, que je levé la main pour atteindre ces cheveux et ils était d'une douceur incroyable. Pendant que je continuais ma caresse, il émit un gémissement puis eu un mouvement de recule et retomba dans l'inconscience.  
Il avait dû croire que j'étais l'un de ces agresseurs, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi des personnes pouvais faire souffrir intentionnellement.  
A en croire ses multiples blessure, ils s'y étaient mis à plusieurs.  
Face à se constat, je sentis monter en moi un besoin urgent de le protéger, un besoin venu d'un endroit que je ne savais pas existait en moi.

Attrapant son bras avec le plus grand soin, je le mis autour de mes épaules et le soulever pour grimper les marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée de mon immeuble.

L'immeuble possédant un ascenseur,je nous y fit grimper avec soulagement, pendant la montait jusqu'au 3ème étages, l'homme repris un peu connaissance, assez pour me poser une question pour le moins importante dans son cas.

_ Qui êtes-vous ?


	2. Chapitre 1

Voilà ce chapitre est corrigé par une amie et la suite arrivera le week-end prochain normalement corrigé aussi !  
j'espère qu'il vous plaira, puis si l'envie vous prends donné votre avis qu'il soit bon ou mauvais( sans être méchant) comme on dit " on apprend de ses erreurs " !  
Bonne lecture !

(...)

Chapitre 1 : **Connaître **

Il avait la voix d'un ange, ce fût la première pensée qui me traversa l'esprit après sa question, je lui répondis le sachant encore conscient mais sans doute pour pas longtemps :

_ Isabella.

Il me regardait intensément tellement qu'il me fit rougir pour une raison inconnue, sa voix tel un ange descendu du ciel, recommença sa symphonie me disant :

_ Ne m'emmener pas à l'hôpital se serait dangereux, ils me retrouveraient, s'il vous plaît.

Il perdit à nouveau connaissance avant que je ne puisse lui répondre, je le compris face à son corps qui s'affessa un peu plus sur moi.  
Le ding de l'ascenseur m'interrompit dans mes pensées, nous étions arrivés à mon étage.

Avec difficulté, je sortis mes clés de mon sac-à-main et ouvris la porte de mon appartement avec autant de difficulté surtout avec mon inconnu dans les bras.

Après quelques minutes sportive où l'exercice consistait à « ouvrir la porte de mon appartement avec un homme dans les bras », je parviens enfin à l'ouvrir.

En entrant, je déposai l'endormi sur le canapé du salon et allai fermer la porte à clé, le quartier n'était pas très sûr.

Maintenant me sachant en sécurité, je m'agenouillai devant lui et levai ma main pour lui caresser la joue, il avait une peau si douce malgré l'hématome présent sur celle-ci.

Il gémit de douleur, sous ma paume je sentis sa chaleur fiévreuse, je me dirigeai pour prendre une bassine dans un placard de ma cuisine, la remplir d'eau tiède et attraper un gant, puis très vite, retourner auprès de lui.

Il gémissait toujours mais cette fois de terreur, pris dans un cauchemar, pour une raison que je ne connaissais pas encore, de le voir comme ça, faisait naître en moi une étrange sensation, mon cœur battait vite, trop vite.

Je m'agenouillai près de lui et trempai le gant dans la bassine pour le passer sur son visage meurtrie. Le contacte de l'eau semblait lui faire du bien, il semblait quitter son cauchemar et revenir à la réalité.

Je restai près de lui toute la nuit, ayant sans doute fini par m'endormir car en sentant la douce chaleur du soleil sur ma peau, je compris que le jour s'était levé.

Me souvenant de mon inconnu, je me retournai rapidement vers lui et sursautai violemment , me cognant le bras à ma table basse et senti mon cœur battre rapidement.  
Cet homme me dévisageait avec une intensité hors du commun.

_ Bonjour, lui dis-je d'une voix très douce, je ne sais pas si vous vous souvenez de moi mais je vous est aidé hier soir, je vous ai trouvé inconscient sur le trottoir en bas de mon immeuble.

Puisqu'il était réveillé, je lui posai la question qui me taraudait l'esprit depuis des heures :

_ Je vous est dit mon nom, hier soir, je peux savoir le votre ?

Il continuait de me regarder intensément et semblait ne pas m'avoir entendu, il me répondit cependant :

_ Je pense me souvenir de vous, pendant quelques temps j'ai cru que vous étiez un ange et que j'étais mort, vous êtes Isabella, c'est ça ?

_ Oui, c'est Isabella Swan mais je préfère Bella et non, heureusement pour vous, je ne suis pas un ange et vous n'êtes pas mort mais quel est votre nom ?

Étrangement, qu'il est pu pensé être mort, me glaça de l'intérieur, je ne connaissais cet homme que depuis à peine 24 heures et je ne savais même pas son prénom.

_ Je suis Edward... Edward Masen.

C'était réconfortant de pouvoir mettre un prénom sur son visage.

_Une heure plus tard …_

Bella, se répéta pour la deuxième fois :

_ Je peux savoir, pourquoi, vous ne vouliez pas aller à l'hôpital ?

_ Je ne veux pas, me dit-il durement, faisant comprendre que je ne devais pas chercher plus loin.

Et c'était comme ça depuis plus d'une heure, entre les « je ne veux pas, laissez tomber, ce ne sont pas vos affaires », il commençait sérieusement à m'énerver.  
Il était horripilant et j'étais sur qu'il souffrait malgré le tempérament de feu dont il faisait preuve.

_ Bien, si tu ne veux pas me dire, pourquoi tu ne veut pas d'hôpital, alors au moins, dit-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas prendre les anti-douleurs que j'ai posé sur la table depuis déjà une heure, ne puis-je m'empêchais de crié vers la fin de ma phrase.

Mince, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte je venais de le tutoyer et visiblement lui venait très bien de le comprendre.

_ Bien, puisque tu as décidé de me tutoyer, autant continué dans ce sens là, alors non je ne prendrais pas tes anti-douleurs, de toute façon il faut que je parte d'ici.

Il se leva, pris sa veste qu'il avait entre temps enlevé et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, face à ses pas rapide, qui d'ailleurs m'étonnaient vu l'étendue de ses blessures, je me levai précipitamment et lui bloquer le passage.  
Il me lança un regard noir et étonnamment me parla doucement, il avait cette capacité à me faire fondre uniquement avec sa voix.

_ Bien, je vois, tes plus têtu qu'une mule toi ?

_ Oui et alors, tu va aller t'asseoir et prendre ces maudit comprimés de gré ou de force mais tu va les prendre, s'il le faut j'emploierais la force et te donnerai une bonne fessée, est-ce claire ?

Je ne m'étais jamais mis autant en colère de ma vie.  
Mais c'était plus fort que moi il fallait qu'il reste, je voulais qu'il reste, quelque chose en lui m'attirai, ou m'intriguais.

_ Une fessée, rien que ça, hein ?

_ Je suis désoler je ne voulais pas te parler comme ça.

_ Bien, mais c'est toujours pareil il faut que je parte.

_ Pourquoi il faut que tu partes maintenant ?

_ Je...hum...C'est trop dangereux pour toi, cette histoire c'est la mienne pas la tienne alors oublie moi, c'est mieux pour toi.

_ Et depuis quand as tu le droit de décider pour moi ? Et d'abord, c'est quoi « l'histoire » ?

_ Rien en ce qui te concerne de loin ou de près. Je sais que mon attitude est bizarre mais tu risques ta vie en voulant que je reste.

_ Et pourquoi je risquerai de perdre la vie si je souhaite ta présence ? Si je souhaite t'aidais ? C'est toi qui risques ta vie en sortant dans cet état, tu devrais te recoucher et dormir encore, tu as peut-être une commotion.

_ Et alors ce n'est pas tes affaire tu ne me connais pas.

Il avait raison je ne le connaissais pas mais il avait tort sur un point, ces affaires étaient maintenant aussi les miennes.  
Je le regardai sans doute d'une façon étrange car il me dit :

_ Quoi ? d'un ton agressif.

_ Oh, rien j'étais juste entrain de me dire « mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez ce mec ? », dis-je avec un sourire ironique.

_ Tu es… Tu es…, il en perdait ses mots.

_ Belle, majestueuse, douce, magnifique, craquante, bouleversante et plein d'autre encore.

_ Agaçante, horripilante, énervante, chiante, têtu et plein d'autre encore, me répliqua-t-il.

_ Tu es beau lorsque tu es en colère, dis-je d'un coup sans réfléchir.

_ Pardon.

_ Non rien, bon alors ont fait quoi ?

_ Comment ça ont fait quoi ?

_ Ben oui, ont couche ensemble ou pas ?

_ Tu es malade ?

_ Oh, je plaisantais, tu n'as pas d'humour.

_ Ah non, pas en ce moment.

_ Bref, je m'en fiche, tu vas restez ici et si tu oses me contredire encore une fois à ce sujet, je t'assomme.

_ Je...dit-il avant d'être interrompu.

_ Taisez-vous. Je ne plaisante pas, je n'aurais aucune difficulté dans ton état.

_ Je vois qu'un certain penchant à la domination ressort indépendamment de toi, tu ne trouves pas ? Dit-il ironiquement. Tu as gagné, je reste, mais seulement aujourd'hui et cette nuit, demain, je partirais.

_ On verra, demain est un autre jour. Bien, affaire classée pour le moment, simple curiosité pour midi, tu préfère pizza surgelé ou pâte ?

_ Choisi ce que tu veux, l'un ou l'autre ne me dérange pas.

_ Mmmh ok.

Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine, lorsque je me retournai vers lui, pensant à une chose en particulier.

_ Tu peux me promettre une chose ?

Il me lança un regard interrogatif.

_ Ne profite pas de mon sommeil pour t'en aller cette nuit, je me sentirais trahis.

_ D'accord, c'est promis, affirma-t-il avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux.


	3. Chapitre 2

Il y a un point de vue Edward dans ce chapitre, c'est pour comprendre cette nuit là.  
" _lui_" vous apprendrez son identité au cours de l'histoire, se sera un personnage important.  
( le chapitre n'est pas corrigé à la fin )

(...)

Chapitre 2 : **Apprendre**

Assise sur mon canapé, notre pizza fini, nous n'osions pas nous regarder préférant fixer notre attention sur la télé qui diffusé une série type à cette heure-ci : desperate housewives. Attrapant la télécommande, j'éteins la télé. Il me regarda enfin.

_ Je peux te poser une question personnelle, sans que tu te mettes en colère ?

Ayant l'air blasé, il me répondit :

_ Vas-y.

_ Dis-moi pourquoi tu étais dans cet état hier soir ? Juste pourquoi ? Je ne te demande pas les détails si tu veux les garder secret.

_ Disons simplement que j'étais au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

_ C'est tout ce que tu me diras ?

_ C'est tout.

_ Pour le moment ? dis-je avec une petite moue de ma réserve personnel.

Mais il choisi ce moment pour me lancer ce regard qui me fait fondre.

_ Pourquoi tu t'obstines, alors que, tu sais que je vais m'en aller demain ?

_ Je te le dirai le jour où tu me diras ce qui t'es arrivé, hier soir.

_ Bien joué.

_ Je sais.

Pour la première fois, il me sourit.

_ Je pense qu'ont pourraient se poser des questions l'un à l'autre pour apprendre à se connaître.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ S'il te plaît ?

Avec un nouveau sourire, j'étais chanceuse, il me dit :

_ D'accord, on va faire ça.

_ Merci Edward.

Il braqua d'un seul coup son regard sur moi.

_ Quoi ?

_ Rien, c'est la première fois que tu prononces mon prénom.

_ Oh.

_ Laisse tomber. Qui commence ?

_ De quoi ?

Il avait l'air de réfléchir intensément et sur le coup, je me souvenais de quoi nous parlions avant qu'il ne me déstabilise avec son regard d'émeraude.

_ Les questions ? m'inqua-t-il

_ Ah oui, je t'en prie.

_ Merci Bella, dit-il accompagné d'un petit clin d'œil qui me fait chavirer.

Des questions, il pouvait m'en poser autant qu'il voulait, j'avais sincèrement rien a cacher, ma vie n'était pas très excitante. Aujourd'hui c'est dimanche, d'habitude je le passe toute la journée à regarder des films et me désespère d'être toujours si seule.

_ Tu as quel âge ?

En rougissant, je lui dis :

_ J'ai 24 ans. Et toi ?

_ J'ai 32 ans.

_ Wahh ! Je te croyais plus jeune, enfin tu as l'air plus jeune.

_ Merci, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

_ Vendeuse dans une petite galerie d'art pas très loin d'ici. Je sais pas si je peux te la poser aussi, tu fais quoi toi ?

_ Rien, me répondit-il de façon abrupte.

_ Ok, on va la refaire. Es-tu célibataire ?

_ Pourquoi cette question ?

_ Rien, oublie. J'ai demandais ça pour détendre l'atmosphère. C'est moi qui est nul ou tu n'a vraiment pas d'humour ?

Il me lança un regard sceptique.

_ Oui.

A mon tour, le regard sceptique.

_ Oui, pourquoi ?

_ Oui, je suis célibataire.

_ Oh, je...je...

_ Je peux prendre une douche ?

Il avait une manière de passer du froid au chaud et aussi de nous sortir de situation gênante.

_ Avec plaisir ! Je veux dire bien sûr.

_ Bella, tu es spéciale, me dit-il avec un petit rire, se dirigeant vers la douche que je lui indiquais du doigt.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire, cet homme était entrain de me rendre folle. Il ne doit pas partir, je dois le garder ou le suivre, je le sens au fond de moi.

Un jour, quelqu'un m'a dit : " tu as le droit de faire des erreurs mais n'abandonne jamais. "

**PDV Edward**

**Quelques heures plutôt avant leur rencontre...**

Pourquoi ?  
C'était la question que je me posais à longueur de temps. Pourquoi je devais respecter leurs règles ? Pourquoi je devais le respecter _lui ? _Et d'autres encore qui me passer par l'esprit...

Aujourd'hui, j'ai désobéis à deux de leurs règles.

« Ne jamais poser de questions » et « Ne jamais contester _ces_ décisions »

Lorsque j'ai refusé d'obéir, j'ai compris que je serais très vite un homme à m'avait demandé de tué pour _lui_ et j'avais dis « non », ce qu'il n'avait bien sur pas apprécié.

Tuer pour _lui_, n'était pas difficile, je l'avais déjà fait. Je pensé agir pour le bien, en tout cas au début, je pensé être du bon côté, je _lui_ faisais confiance.  
J'ai commençais à avoir des doutes, il y a seulement quelques mois.

Un soir, un homme qu'_il_ m'avait ordonner de tué, m'a dit :

_ Tu comprendra un jour et tu fuira mais _il_ te traquera, j'espère pour toi que quelqu'un te sauvera.

C'est la dernière fois que j'ai tué. Quelque chose a fait que lorsque j'ai tiré, je lui ais murmuré « je suis désolé ».

Aujourd'hui, j'ai compris qu'_il_ était une ordure de la pire espèce. Je pensé pouvoir lui faire confiance et _il_ m'a trahi,_ il_ a fait de moi un monstre.  
_Il _était mon modèle.

J'ai fuis toute la journée et ce soir, ils m'ont retrouvé.

Je suis seul.

D'un seul mouvement, ils me tombent dessus et j'ai mal, je me défend comme je peux mais j'ai mal car ses hommes étaient mes amis et ce soir, ils me tournent le dos pour abattre leurs poings sur moi. La trahison est une douleur difficile à faire partir.

_Il _a ordonné m'a mort.

Ils arrêtent de frappés et me disent :

_ Tu es un homme mort Masen. Tu es encore vivant car le _patron _a décidé de finir le travail lui-même. C'est pour bientôt...

Je suis incapable de leur répondre.

Ils sont partis et je me laisse partir vers l'inconscience sauf que je sens quelqu'un se pencher sur moi. J'ouvre avec difficulté mes yeux et voit un ange.

Un jour, _il _m'a dit : n'oublie jamais de regarder derrière toi, tu risque de voir un ange passer, pas le plus beau mais celui de la mort.

Cette ange est d'une beauté incomparable, elle ne peut pas être la mort.

Elle vient me sauver ou m'emmener ?  
Pourquoi ? Je ne le mérite pas.

(...)


	4. Chapitre 3

je publie ce chapitre plutôt que prévue parce que je ne pense pas pouvoir ce wee-kend.  
( ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé )  
je remercie pour les reviews et alerts puis vous souhaite bonne lecture ! ;)

Chapitre 3 : **Chercher plus loin**

( un peu plutard dans la soirée )

Il s'était endormi.

Juste après sa douche, j'ai remarqué qu'il se frotter souvent le front alors j'ai compris qu'il souffrait de maux de tête. Je lui ai donc donné quelque chose contre la douleur qui agit aussi comme un somnifère, ce dont j'admets ne pas lui avoir révéler.

Il a pesté avant d'avaler le cachet, il aurait été étrange qu'il avale sans rechigné, monsieur ayant une aversion contre les médicaments.

Bref ! Tout ça, pour dire qu'il dort depuis des heures maintenant.

Et en ce moment même, je suis assise sur le bord de mon lit à le contempler.

Il avait l'air si paisible, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. C'était sécurisant de la savoir ici près de moi, comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre moi aussi. Décidant d'arrêter de me comporter comme une psychopathe à le regarder fixement, je me levais et retourné dans le salon.

Dans l'idée de faire la vaisselle, je me dirige vers la cuisine lorsque je remarque la veste de Edward poser négligemment sur le canapé. N'importe qui aurait simplement continué son chemin mais je ne pouvais pas simplement continué mon chemin, il dormait donc n'apprendra jamais ce que je suis sur le point de faire. Fouiller sa veste.

Je commence par la poche de droite, vide et passe à celle de gauche, obtenant enfin un résultat. Un papier, plier en quatre, se trouve dans ma main et je sens les remords arriver en flèche parce que, au fond, il commence tout juste à me faire confiance et moi, je fouille ses affaires dans son dos. Pourtant, j'ouvre la feuille et trouve un numéro inscrit avec une lettre.

_7399A_

__ _Qu'est-ce que ça peut vouloir dire ?

_ Que ce n'est pas tes affaires !

Sursautant, une main sur mon cœur, je me tourne pour le voir debout, les cheveux ébouriffé et une lueur de colère dans les yeux.

_ Tu ma fais peur.

_ Pourquoi, tu as ce papier dans les main ?

_ Je... Tu me crois, si je te dis qu'il est tombé de ta veste ?

_ Je ne suis pas naît de la dernière pluie !

_ Alors peut-être de la dernière étoile filante.

_ Pardon ?

_ Rien, je suis vraiment désoler mais je voulais juste en apprendre plus sur toi.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Oui, par exemple, ton goût préférer de chewing-gum ou...

_ Ou... ?

_ Ou peut-être aussi trouvé par le plus grand des hasard ton adresse.

Je me sens ridicule d'avoir dit cette dernière phrase d'une voix aigue qui donne l'impression d'avoir été prise en faute, ce qui je dois l'avoué est vrai. Mais, je me sens tout de même honteuse.

_ Mon adresse ?

_ Ton adresse ! m'exclamais-je avec plus d'aplomb.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Euh... Parce que... Comme ça !

Je dis ça avec désinvolte mais au fond je ne sais vraiment pas quoi lui répondre.

_ Tu voulais savoir mon adresse, juste pour savoir ?

Il me dit ça avec un tel scepticisme dans la voix, que je me sens encore plus honteuse maintenant. Je ne contrôle plus ce qui sort de ma bouche lorsqu'il est présent dans la même pièce que moi. Cet homme me rend dingue.

_ Non !

_ Non, quoi ?

Il doit vraiment aimer me contredire à chaque fois.

_ Tu ne saura pas mon adresse.

_ S'il te plaît ?

J'en viens à le supplier, j'aurais tout fait avec lui.

_ Tu cherchera à me revoir.

_ Et alors ? Parce que tu pense être dangereux pour moi ?

_ Oui !

_ Et bien, tu te trompe !

_ Tu n'en sais rien.

_ D'accord, tu es un agent fédéral ?

_ Non !

_ Bon, tu es dans la mafia, peut-être ?

Cette fois, il ferma les yeux et me souffla.

_ Non.

_ Quelque chose du genre, n'est-ce pas ?

Il plongea son regard dans le mien, il me donne l'impression de chercher une réponse. Il garda le silence si longtemps, que je crus qu'il ne répondrait pas.

_ Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir te faire confiance.

Sa phrase sonne comme une question. Je devrais me sentir blessé mais il me semble si vulnérable tout d'un coup que je peux le comprendre.

_ Tu peux me faire confiance plus que tu ne le crois.

_ Oui.

_ Oui, quoi ?

_ Oui, je faisais partis de quelque chose du genre.

_ Et quel genre ?

_ Un genre qui est difficile à quitter tout en restant vivant. Est-ce que tu as peur, maintenant ?

_ Non, tu ne me fais pas peur. Tu vas rentré chez toi, demain ?

_ Je prévois de faire ça, oui.

_ Je peux venir avec toi ?

_ Pourquoi tu pose la question, alors que tu connais déjà la réponse ?

_ S'il te plaît, je pourrais t'aider. Tu compte rentré chez toi et récupérer des affaires pour partir, n'est-ce pas ? Laisse moi venir avec toi demain.

_ Je ne crois pas que cette idée est bonne mais je suis d'accord.

_ C'est vrai ?

_ Oui. Mais après tu rentrera chez toi et tu m'oubliera, d'accord ?

_ Peut-être.

_ Je...

Je lui fis signe avec la main de ne pas continué et un regard suppliant. C'est qu'il est dure en affaire lui.

_ Je peux savoir, maintenant, ce que veut dire ce numéro sur le bout de papier ?

_ C'est le numéro de mon coffre à la banque, je vais passer prendre ce qu'il y a dedans demain après être passer chez moi.

_ D'accord, merci de me répondre, même si ce n'est pas mes affaires.

Il a l'air tout gêné de mes remerciement. J'adore. Au fond, il peut être têtu et chiant mais il reste parfait.

_ Je pense que aller dormir est une bonne idée, non ? Tu peux dormir avec moi, le canapé n'est pas vraiment envisageable à cause des blessures.

_ Merci, tu es peut-être vraiment un ange.

J'aimerais devenir le tiens. Mon dieu ! Je vais dormir dans le même lit que lui, je vais dormir avec lui. Mais comment vais-je faire pour dormir rien qu'une heure le sachant tout près de moi.

_ Je crois avoir un t-shirt trop grand pour moi mais qui devrait te convenir pour dormir.

_ Merci, ça ne te dérange pas si j'enlève mon jean pour dormir ?

_ Oh, non.

Avec un sourire en coin, il se dirige vers la salle de bain pour sans doute se changer.  
Dès qu'il sort, je me dépêche de m'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour me changer à mon tour, ayant obstinément baisser la tête pour ne pas le regarder.  
Mon pyjama se constitue d'un débardeur, une culotte et un petit short. Je n'aime pas dormir avec un soutien gorge. Lorsque, je le rejoins, il est déjà sous la couette et tant mieux car ce n'est pas le moment de fantasmer.  
Je me dépêche aussi d'éteindre toute les lumières et de le rejoindre sous la couette, n'ayant pas envie qu'il me regarde étant donné que mon débardeur ne laisse aucune place à l'imagination. Je me tourne vers et avec un petit sourire timide, lui dit :

_ Bonne nuit, Edward.

Il me sourit aussi.

_ Bonne nuit, Bella.

La nuit va être longue, très longue.


	5. Chapter 4

Je poste maintenant pour les même raisons que la dernière fois. Chapitre pas corrigé.  
Si vous le vous demandez, j'ai prévus de leur faire un premier baiser dans ( 1 ou 2 ) chapitre plus ou moins...  
Je sais avoir fais une petite avance rapide sur ce chapitre et c'est intentionnelle.  
Je vous remercie pour toutes les reviews et ainsi que celles de Mon rêve, c'est toi. J'apprécie beaucoup.  
Bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Pour un oui.

_Centre de Seattle, appartement de Edward_

Je le pense et je le jure, cet homme finira par mourir de mes propres mains...

_Mais s'il te plaît.

_ Non, c'est non. Tu veux que je te le dise en combien de langues ?

Je crois avoir raison, en disant qu'ont nous retrouves souvent, moi entrain de le supplier de dire « oui » et lui entrain de refuser catégoriquement.

_ Je veux que tu me dise « oui » dans toutes les langues que tu veux, s'il te plait.

_ Écoute, je suis désoler mais je pars et tu ne vient pas. Tu dois comprendre que je ne pars pas pour le plaisir mais parce que je fuis.

_ Je le sais. Et je sais aussi qu'ont se connais depuis à peine un jour et une nuit mais je t'en prie comprends moi aussi.

_ Comprendre quoi ? Il n'y a rien n'a comprendre, la question ne se pose même pas. C'est juste hors de question.

_ Tu ne veux même pas essayer...

_ S'il te plaît, n'en rajoute pas. La discutions est close, je m'en vais.

Ma vie n'était qu'une suite d'échecs mais il était hors de question que j'accepte celui-ci aussi facilement. Il se retournait prêt à partir.

_ Non, la discutions n'est pas close et retourne toi lorsque je te parle !

Le ton monter entre nous.

_ Ne rends pas les choses plus difficile.

_ Mais je ne veux pas les rendre difficile, c'est simple, je veux venir avec toi, partir d'ici.

_ Explique moi, pourquoi ?

Comment lui expliquer que je ne supporte plus ma propre vie.

_ Je le veux, c'est tout.

_ Non, je crois qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir. Au fond, tu pourras reprendre le cours de ta vie, tu dois juste m'oublier.

Voilà, il recommençait à partir.

_ Vas te faire foutre ! Tu ne connais pas ma vie, ni mon quotidien. Tu ne me connais même pas, lui criai-je à la figure. Le matin, je me lève seule, m'habille, prends mon café et part travailler. Je passe aussi la moitié de la journée seule et quand il y a des clients j'ai l'impression d'être invisible. Le soir, quand je rentre, je me retrouve à manger et dormir seule. Tu vois, la solitude, est constante dans ma vie et toi en une journée, tu as été une bouffer d'air. Tu voulais savoir, pourquoi, tu as ta réponse.

C'est la première fois que je me confie à quelqu'un, je n'ai aucun parents et pas un seul amis. Il m'inspire tellement confiance, je me sens en sécurité avec lui. Je sais, je radote encore. Mais c'est dure de savoir que personne, même pas lui, ne veux de moi sur cette terre.

_ Pardonne moi, je ne voulais pas être si brusque mais je ne peut pas prendre le risque. Ma réponse est toujours non.

Mais c'est encore plus dure d'être déçue lorsqu'on a confiance.

_ Mais pourquoi ? De quoi tu as peur ? Que te suivre me mène à ma mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Le silence est ma réponse.

_ D'accord, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Parce que même si je ne meurt pas à cause de toi, je finirais par me tuer moi-même. Vois-tu, je ne supporte plus rien, ma vie est carrément inexistante. Alors, je n'ai rien à perdre si je pars avec toi, je ne vais manquer à personne ici. Tu ne t'ennuiera pas avec moi, je te le promets.

Le silence est encore une fois ma réponse mais nous nous fixons droit dans les yeux. Je ne baisse pas le regard, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieuse. Il est ma chance de vivre quelque chose de fort dans ma vie. Mon unique chance.

_Un long moment,ils restèrent immobiles, l'un en face de l'autre, se demandant quoi faire, quoi dire. Il ne pouvait plus simplement lui tourner le dos, sachant beaucoup trop de choses, l'un sur l'autre._

Au dehors, un éclair zébra le ciel et un grondement incroyable résonna dans l'appartement, étouffant le bruit de la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber. L'orage se déchaînait avec violence.

Je m'approchais un peu plus de lui, poser mes mains sur ces larges épaules et lui dit dans un murmure à l'oreille :

_ Je crois avoir un peu besoin de toi.

Il se recula, me regarda et pendant une petite seconde, je crus que nous allions partager un baiser mais à la place il me répondit simplement avec ce que j'indentifié comme de la douleur dans les yeux :

_ Non.

Il se décala, passa devant moi, pris son sac de voyage, sa veste et ses clés puis partis. Sans un derniers regard, il ferma la porte derrière lui. Voilà, il était partis. C'est finis. Je me poser sur son canapé dans son putain de salon de luxe et commencer à verser toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je pouvais pas croire qu'il était juste partis, comme ça.

_ C'est injuste, criais-je en levant les yeux au plafond comme si quelqu'un aller me répondre la haut.

C'était pathétique de savoir que j'étais facilement briser.  
Je lui ais dis avoir besoin de lui et il est simplement partis. Au fond, il était un sale con comme tout les membres de son espèces. Il crois tout savoir de moi et il crois surtout savoir ce qui est bien pour moi. Il peut aller se faire voir, comment ose-t-il prendre une décision à ma place. Je le déteste, ce n'est qu'un sale hypocrite et...et dans mon délire contre les homme, surtout lui, je n'avais pas remarquer que la porte c'était de nouveau ouverte.  
Il était là, dans toute sa splendeur, immobile entrain de me fixer alors que je me faisai mon petit monologue à moi toute seule.  
Il est revenu.  
Qu'on me gifle dans l'instant, parce que je pense avoir une hallucination. A la place, je me pincer le bras et quand je sentis la petite douleur, je me rendis compte qu'il était vraiment là.

Je me levé rapidement et me rapprocher de lui jusqu'à ne laisser tout juste à peine un centimètre d'espace entre nous.

_ Tu es revenu ?

Il hocha tout simplement la tête.  
Il me regardais avec tant de tendresse mais aussi de remords.

_ Promets moi de partir si tu souffre de notre situation, d'accord ?

_ Je le jure.

Je remarque qu'il a dit « _notre_ situation ». Il m'inclue définitivement dans sa vie. Je crois pouvoir regretter les mauvais mots que j'ai eus pour lui en pensée. Il était un homme bon différent de tout les autres, bien que j'en ai pas connus beaucoup d'autres.

_ Alors, je viens ?

Avec un petit sourire, il leva la main pour sécher mes larmes et murmura :

_ Tu viens avec moi.

Je ne me retenais plus et lui sauter dans les bras. Je lui poser pleins de baiser sur la joues, bien que je préférerais secrètement en déposer sur ces lèvres tentatrice.

_ Merci, merci, merci...

Je sentis ses bras se resserrer autours de moi.

_ Je t'en prie. Je ferais tout pour te protéger mais tien ta promesse.

_ C'est promis, je te fais confiance.

_ Bien, maintenant on doit passer chez toi, prendre quelques affaires.

_ D'accord, je te suis mon beau capitaine !

Il releva un sourcil.

_ Beau ? Alors comme ça, tu me trouve à ton goût.

_ J'ai jamais dis ça, avance et tais-toi.

_ Ouais, cette conversation n'est pas terminer, je laisserais pas tomber l'affaire.

_ Chute !

Il commença à avancer mais je me rappelais d'une chose.

_ Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas un danger à marcher tranquillement dehors ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas. Ces connard n'intervienne que la nuit, tu comprends il y a moins de risque de témoins.

_ Ta l'air de vraiment bien les connaîtres.

Un lueur de culpabilité et de colère passa dans ces yeux, je m'empresse de changer de sujet.

_ Laisse tomber, on y va ?

_ On y va.

Arriver au parking, je me tourné vers lui.

_ Tu as une voiture, parce que moi non ?

_ Oui, juste derrière toi.

Je découvris une Impala 1967 de couleur noir **( petit clin d'œil à Supernatural )**, je sifflais d'émerveillement.

_ Magnifique voiture. Sa va être le rêve de voyager la dedans !

_ Merci, c'est vrai que j'en suis fier. Cette beauté ma coûté une belle petite fortune.

_ En parlant de fortune, en toute innocence, tu es riche ?

_ En tout honnêteté, oui, je suis riche mais s'il te plaît ne me demande pas comment.

_ D'accord, pas de question.

_ Merci.

On grimper tout les deux dans la voiture, lui côté conducteur et moi passager. Prenant la direction de mon chez moi.

_20 minutes plutard, appartement de Bella, à la sorti de la ville._

J'étais dans ma chambre, il m'attendait dans le salon, j'ai sorti un gros sac de voyage, je le remplis de mes vêtements et sous-vêtements, deux paires de chaussures, brosse à dent, mes quelques bijoux et la photo de mes parents mort il y a longtemps. Je vais prendre mon passe-port, on sais jamais, le four dans mon sac-à-main où il y a déjà mes papier important. Je laisse un chèque pour le propriétaire avec un mot disant que je devais partir dans l'urgence. Je me suis changé est porte une chemise bleue clair à manche courte avec un jean et une pair de botte à moyen talon.  
J'attrape mes sacs et vais le rejoindre.

_ Voilà, je suis prête.

Il prit une inspiration et me demanda :

_ Tu es sûr de vouloir tout abandonner et partir avec moi ?

_ Je ne changerais pas d'avis, je suis prête.

_ Alors allons-y.

_ D'accord avec toi.

_ Pour une fois !

_ Eh ! Commence pas.

Au moment de fermer définitivement la porte, je regardais une dernière fois mon appartement, tout a changer à cause d'une nuit ou plutôt, grâce à une nuit particulière.

Lorsque, je montais dans la voiture et qu'il démarra, une étrange penser me traversa :

_ma vie commence enfin !_

Les sentiments sont plus mortels qu'un revolver.  
Le plus mortel de tous les sentiments, le plus dangereux, c'est l'amour que vous inspire un homme. Aimer un homme, c'est l'autoriser à vous briser le cœur.

(...)

N'hésiter pas à laisser votre avis... bisous !


	6. Chapter 5

Bonjour, chapitre pas corrigé, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, on apprend plus de chose sur Edward, juste un peu il faut le garder mystérieux.  
Je remercie toute les personnes pour vos reviews, j'adore recevoir vos avis.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : A deux, c'est mieux.

( _18 heures, sur une petite route après Seattle _)

Il y avait déjà une demi-heure que nous étions sur la route, par la vitre, on voyait les bâtiments, magasins ou maisons défilé mais tout ce qui m'intéresse est l'homme assis à côté de moi, place conducteur.  
Justement, le dit homme, tourne la tête et me jette un petit coup d'oeil.

_ Tu me fixe, pourquoi ?

En haussant les épaules.

_ Je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'étais juste dans mes pensées...

_ Et à quoi tu pense ?

_ Je pense... Je pense que je me demande, dans quels directions allons nous ?

Et là, il fit la chose à ne pas faire surtout en ma présence, il attrapa sa lèvre du bas avec ses dents et la relâcha, je pense avoir vue ce geste au ralenti et sentit la température augmenter de plusieurs degrés. Il me regarde et j'ai l'impression qu'il attend quelque chose de ma part mais admettons le, je ne l'ai pas écouter, et tout est sa faute.  
Stupide homme sexy !

_ Excuse-moi, tu peux répéter, je crois pas avoir tout compris ?

Pour faire genre d'avoir tout écouter, alors que pas du tout.

_ J'ai dis que je pense que Las Vegas est une bonne destination. Je connais quelqu'un, là-bas, qui pourra nous aidés pendant un peut de temps. Nous allons restées chez eux une semaine ou deux, le temps de voir s'_ils_ nous suivent...

_ Très bien, et qui est cette personne ou plutôt ses personnes ? Tu as dis « chez eux » .

_C'est un ami, il habite avec sa femme, je pense pouvoir lui faire confiance, il ne trempe pas dans mes anciennes affaires.

_ Oh, je vois et comment s'appelle-t-ils ?

Il me lance un bref regard avant de retourner à la route.

_ Lui, c'est Jasper Michael Litovski et sa femme est Alice Lisa Petrova Litovski, elle a une sœur qui tien un barre, Katarina Grace Petrova.

_ Est-ce qu'ils ont un liens de parentés avec toi ?

_ Disons que Jasper est mon demi-frère, je suis son petit frère, nous n'avons pas le même père.

Je remarque, qu'il a craché le mot « père » avec beaucoup de brutalité.

_ Tu lui parle souvent, à ton frère ?

_ La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé remonte à quatre ans.

_ Pourquoi, plus aucun contacte ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?

_ Je n'avais plus le _droit_ de lui parlé sous peine de grave conséquence.

Je sentis une douleur aigue me traverser le cœur en voyant ses magnifique yeux brillant de larmes retenues.

_ Tu devrai l'appelé, pour le prévenir de notre venues, je suis sure qu'il sera heureux de te revoir.

_ Non, je ne veut pas risquer qu'_il_ me localise. S'il te plaît, tu veut bien qu'ont parlent d'autre chose ?

_ D'accord, où allons-nous dormir cette nuit ?

_ Dans maximum trois heures nous arriverons à Portland dans l'Oregon, nous trouverons un motel pour dormir et nous partirons très tôt demain matin vers sept heures. C'est bon pour toi ?

C'est pas pourquoi, mais je suis toute exciter à l'idée de dormir avec lui dans un motel, espérons qu'il n'y aura pas de chambre avec deux lits séparer. Je veux connaître encore l'expérience de dormir tout près de lui.

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi.

_ Pour une fois !

_ Oh, commence pas !

Avec son petit sourire habituelle, il me dit :

_ D'accord, princesse.

Oh lalala, au secoure, je crois que mon cœur vient de s'arrêter, il ma appelait _princesse_. Nom de dieu, je crois que je suis entrain de tomber amoureuse de lui. Je sais qu'il ne me fera jamais souffrir, au contraire, il répare mon cœur endommagé et avec bonheur, je le laisse faire même s'il n'en a pas conscience.

Je respire et me reprend.

_ Bien, maintenant dis-moi au complet notre itinéraire jusqu'à Las Vegas.

_ Alors, d'après la carte sur le tableau de bord, demain en reprenant la route nous continuerons de Portland à Boise City, c'est-à-dire 7 ou 8 heures de routes, là-bas nous prendrons à nouveau un motel et nous aurons à faire une route de 5 heures pour aller à Salt Lake City, nous y passerons la soirée et la nuit puis enfin encore 8 heures de routes jusqu'à Las Vegas où nous y passerons aussi une nuit dans un hôtel cet fois, avant de rejoindre Jasper.

_ Wha ! Trop fort mon Capitaine ! Tu as tout prévue, je pense que se sera cool de visiter tout les motels, tu cois pas ?

_ Si... Si je crois.

Il me lança **le** sourire et je lui rendis avec plaisir.

...

( _une petite heure plutard, sur une route déserte )_

J'ai peur de lui demander quelque chose, pas envie qu'il râle, je lui ai promis de pas l'ennuyer mais tant pis, je peux pas me retenir deux heures.

_ J'ai envie de faire pipi ?

_ Tu veux que je m'arrête, que tu fasse pipi dans les buissons ?

_ Tu te fou de moi ?

_ Oui !

Mon dieu, il peut parfois être tellement sérieux et sans humour pour passer dans la seconde à un homme crétin remplis d'humour. Je suis fan de lui, mon lunatique.

_ Imbécile !

_Ne t'inquiète pas, dans environs 20 minutes une station de service devrait apparaître.

_ Merci, Capitaine !

_ Arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

_ Non !

Hors de question, j'adore le voir froncé des sourcils lorsque je le dis.

_ Bien princesse, jouons à ça !

_ Oh, tu peux m'appeler princesse autant de fois que tu voudra, j'adore.

Il me regarda bizarrement et je rougis à l'idée qu'il est compris le sous-entendus.

_ Bien, se sera toujours princesse si t'arrête avec Capitaine, ok ?

_ Ok, mais c'est pas juste.

_ Chute ! Regarde la station essence est là, je mets l'essence et nous achètes des truc à manger, toi va au toilette.

_ A vos ordre ! Remarque que j'ai pas dit mon Capitaine..

Pendant qu'il parle avec le vendeur je me dirige vers les toilettes, après mettre soulager d'un poids dans la vessie, je sortis de la cabine et me regarder dans le miroir. J'avais vraiment besoins d'un coup de brosse dans mes cheveux mais sa pouvait attendre. Je pouvais pas le croire, je l'avais réellement fait. J'ai tout abandonner d'un coup de tête et je suis partis avec lui, plus de retour en arrière puis de toute façon je n'en ai aucune envie. Je sais que j'ai pris la bonne décision, à nous deux on va vivre une belle et grande aventure. Lui et moi, c'est le destin.  
Je retourne à lui et le vois de dos, je ne me lasserai jamais de le regarder. Cet homme, c'était vraiment quelque chose.  
J'arrive derrière lui et pose une main sur son épaule, il se retourne. Est-ce que j'ai parlais de ses yeux émeraude si hypnotisant, ils me font rêvés.

_ Est-ce que tout est bon, on peut repartir ?

_ Oui, on peut, j'ai pris de quoi manger et mis de l'essence.

Je monte dans la voiture et il fait de même, remets le contact puis nous reprenons la route pour Portland. Maintenant, je me rappel que tout ne vas pas être rose dans ce voyage, il y a des zones d'ombres.

_ Je sais que tu ne veut pas en parler mais tu veut bien m'en dire un peu plus sur le « danger » qui en a après nous ?

_ D'accord, juste un simple résumer alors, je suis pas encore près à t'en dire plus... pour l'instant.

_ Je suis prête à tout accepter de toi, tu peut me faire confiance.

_ Je le fait déjà.

_ Merci.

Je murmure ce dernier mot, car tout au fond de moi sa me fais plaisir. Je le regarde, il prend une grande inspiration, fixe son regard droit devant lui puis me parle, enfin.

_ Toute cette merde a commencer bien avant que je ne sois naît, je me suis rendus compte de ce qui m'entourer qu'à l'âge de 10 ans, lorsque j'ai vu ma mère se faire assassiner devant moi. A ce moment là, il était déjà trop tard,j'étais aveuglé par la vengeance et l'injustice, je me suis laissé avoir par eux, par _lui_.

Son regard était tellement douloureux.

_ Bella, ces hommes qui mon fait du mal, la nuit où tu m'as trouver, ils étaient mes amis, ils étaient ma famille. J'ai grandis avec eux et juste parce qu'_il_ leur a ordonner, ils m'ont tabassés. J'ai peur pour toi, tu sais, parce qu'_il_ te fera du mal juste pour m'en faire plus à moi.

Avec douceur, je m'adressais à lui.

_ Qui est ce « IL » pour toi ?

_ C'est un monstre, le pire psychopathe de cette terre, il ne ressent aucune émotions, aucun sentiments. Et pourtant, j'avais une totale confiance en lui et je me suis sentis trahis lorsque j'ai compris. _Il _m'écœure. Malgré, qui je suis pour lui, _il_ n'a qu'une idée en tête, me tuer.

Je me sentais briser pour lui.

_ Pourquoi, veut-il te tuer ? Tu es juste partis.

_ Sa a de l'importance pour _lui_.

_ Et pourquoi ?

_ Parce que...

_ Oui ?

_ J'ai honte, j'ai tellement honte de lui et de moi par la même occasion. Toi aussi, tu auras honte de moi quand tu connaîtras la vérité sur _lui_. Lui et moi, c'est différent des autres.

_ Quel autres ?

_ Oublie.

Je levais ma main et caresser délicatement sa joue.

_ Je n'aurais jamais honte de toi, quoi que tu as fait et que tu feras.

_ J'ai l'espoir que tu change d'avis et fuis loin de moi pour ta sécurité.

_ Tu peut toujours espérer !

Il secoua simplement la tête avec un petit sourire.

_ Il reste combien de temps avant d'arriver à Portland ?

_ Il reste une heure de route.

_Bien.

Je me concentre de nouveau à regarder par la vitre, la nuit commence à tomber. Je ne peut arrêter de pensé à Edward, sa vie. Qui est ce « IL », pour lui faire autant de mal ? Qui est-il ? Tant de question sans réponse. Sa vie est secrète et lui aussi mais ça m'attire sans aucune raisons. C'est juste comme ça et pas autrement.

Une chose me revient en mémoire, je me décide à lui demander.

_ Tu as parlé de ta mère. Quelle est son nom ?

Cette fois, ses yeux brillent d'une magnifique lueur, il devait aimé plus que tout sa mère.

_ Son nom était Elisabeth Elena Masen, elle était merveilleuse.

_ Parle moi d'elle.

_ C'était une personne tellement douce et tendre, dans ses bras j'étais en sécurité, juste un petit garçon comme les autres. Elle avait une voix magnifique, chaque nuit avant de dormir, elle venait me chanter une berceuse. Elle ne criait jamais à part pour me protéger comme cette nuit là où elle est morte.

_ Comment est-elle morte, Edward ?

_ Elle et moi, ont étaient partis ce soir-là, se promener et manger une glace. On passer devant une ruelle déserte quand trois hommes apparurent, ils nous ont entraînés dedans. L'un d'eux à pousser ma mère contre le mûr et a commencé à la battre, j'ai voulus l'en empêcher mais les deux autre me retenais. J'ai rien pu faire quand celui qu'il la tenait a sorti un couteau et lui a planté. Elle s'est écroulé à terre et ils sont partis. J'ai crié mais personne n'est venu. Elle est morte dans mes bras. Je suis resté avec elle toute la nuit jusqu'à l'aube ou l'on nous a enfin trouvés.

_ Je suis tellement désoler.

_ Bella, je commence à croire que c'est _lui_ qui a ordonner son meurtre.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Elle était une entrave à son but.

_ Qui était...

_ Que je devienne comme _lui_.

_ Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

_ Peut-être. Tu sais ce qu'elle ma dit avant de mourir ?

_ Dis-moi.

_ « Promets moi, mon fils, d'être toi-même et pas _lui _», je n'avais pas compris jusqu'à maintenant. Elle doit avoir tellement honte de moi.

_ Je suis sure du contraire, elle doit être tellement fier de toi.

Je vis une simple petite larme couler le long de sa joue, je la réceptionner de mon pouce.

_ Elle me manque. Et toi, tes parents ?

_ Oh, c'est simple, ils sont mort dans un accident de voiture, j'ai vécue une enfance ordinaire mais heureuse. Rien d'exceptionnel.

_ Tu te trompe, c'est beaucoup, j'aurais voulus avoir une enfance ordinaire.

_ Tu te rattrapera avec tes futur enfants.

_ Sans doute...

_ Tu veut des enfants, Edward ?

_ Oui, je crois que oui.

_ Moi aussi, au moins quatre ou plus.

_ Tu sera une merveilleuse maman.

_ Et toi, un très bon père.

_ Je l'espère.

Je me rapproche de lui et pose un tendre baiser sur sa joue. Les miennes se colore d'une belle teinte rouge cerise, je le sens, j'ai chaud. Oh God ! J'ai osé. Maintenant, j'attends ton premier pas vers moi, Edward.

Dans une vie, il y a des moments que l'on aime passer à deux.

Je veux passer tout mes moments avec toi, Edward.

* * *

Alors, qui est "_il_" par rapport à Edward, d'après vous ? ( pas son nom, je l'ai inventé )

Sinon n'hésiter pas, je suis ouverte à tout avis...


	7. Chapter 6

Je poste plutôt, car j'ai eu l'inspiration de ce chapitre d'un coup à cause d'un garçon hyper chiant aujourd'hui!

Bref, je sais que ce chapitre est très court et était pas prévu mais le chapitre 7 arrive ce week-end ou mercredi prochain et sera plus long que celui-ci.

Ce Mercredi qui arrive, je serais à Cannes ;) donc pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire.

J'espère que vous aimerez!

Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews du chapitre précédent.

Bisous!

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Blague à part.

Il y a des jours où il faut le dire, les hommes sont des idiots.

_ A droite.

_ A gauche.

_ Edward, sur la carte, on doit aller à droite.

_ Bella, sur la carte, il y a deux chemins pour la même direction, droite **ou** gauche et je pense que le mieux, c'est gauche.

_ Et moi, je pense que le mieux, c'est droite.

Il pose brusquement les mains sur le volant et braque ces yeux sur moi.

_ Tu m'agace !

_ Toi-même.

Maintenant, il souffle et se passe la main dans les cheveux.

_ Gamine !

_ Crétin !

Vingt minute, que nous discutons de « droite ou gauche ».

_ Écoute, il va faire nuit et il reste une demi-heure de route, alors, on va prendre la gauche et si tu me contredis encore, je t'enferme dans le coffre. Compris ?

_ Compris, imbécile !

_ J'ai entendus.

_ Tant mieux, ça me fait plaisir.

Il redémarre la voiture et continue de rouler.

J'ai envie de le punir un peu et je sais comment faire. Justement, il me donne l'occasion en tournant son visage vers moi et détournant les yeux de la route. Parfait, je suis rancunière.

_ EDWARD REGARDE ! ATTENTION !

j'ai crié de toute mes forces, faisant passer autant de panique que je pouvais dans ma voix. Il freine d'un coup, totalement paniquer et enfin comprends qu'il n'y a rien. Il se tourne vers moi, très en colère.

_ Tu es complètement folle !  
Il gronde carrément.

_ Oh ! C'est bon, juste retour des choses. Homme de Cro-magnon !

_ Tu vas la fermer ou je vais te faire taire moi-même.

Je lui souris, moqueuse.

_ Pas cap.

Il secoue la tête et nous reprenons la route.

_ Tu crois...

_ Hum. Hum.

Sans prévenir, il pose sa main sur ma cuisse et la remonte de plus en plus haut, très lentement comme une délicieuse caresse. D'un coup, la chaleur augmente dans la voiture ou simplement mes joues qui chauffe. Je ne peut pas y croire.

_ Tu vois, tu te la ferme, maintenant.

Oh ! Le salop !

Je le regarde et le vois me regarder, moqueur, à son tour.

Je tape sur sa main.

_ Idiot.

Je regarde devant moi et en une seconde, la peur et la panique m'empoigne violemment le cœur. Je me tourne vers lui et lui crie, cette fois pour de vrai.

_ EDWARD ! Attention la...

Il tourne avec force le volant et nous dérapons sur la route mouillé de pluie, ma tête cogne fort sur la vitre et puis plus rien... Je perds connaissance.


	8. Chapter 7

Bonsoir, chapitre pas corrigé et encore désoler pour le retard. ( j'ai essayé de poster hier mais ça a bloqué, pas ma faute cette fois )  
Je vous remercie pour les reviews et d'avoir pris le temps de donner votre avis, j'apprécis.  
On se retrouve en bas.  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 7 : **Oups**

_Il faisait sombre, nous étions sur un lit l'un en face de l'autre._

__ Edward ?_

__ Oui Bella ?_

__ J'ai peur._

__ Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là._

__ Pour toujours ?_

__ Si tu le souhaite._

__ Reste avec moi._

_je levais la main pour touché sa joue mais il avait disparu !_

_ Réveille-toi Bella.

Il crie et j'ouvre les yeux pour tomber sur son visage paniquer.

J'ai mal à la tête.

_ Bella ! Tout va bien ?

Je porte une main à ma tête, il n'y a rien.

_ Oui, tout va bien.

Il souffle et porte une main à son front.

_ Je devrais te conduire à l'hôpital.

_ Non, je vais bien, c'est bon.

_ Si tu va mal, tu me le dis ?

_ Promis.

_ Bien.

Il retire sa ceinture de sécurité et se tourne complètement vers moi.

_ Tu te rends compte que, tout ça, c'est à cause d'une biche ?

Il a l'air incrédule.

_ Oui Edward. Je suis désoler d'avoir crié comme ça.

_ Ce n'est pas grave. Après tout, sans toi... Enfin bref.

Il secoue la tête.

_ On est bientôt arrivé, il fait nuit et on va se prendre une chambre dans un motel.

_ D'accord.

Je lui souris et il garde toujours son regard sur moi. Je me rapproche de lui et caresse se petit plie entre ses yeux, si mignon. Il se rapproche aussi, je me mords les lèvres, c'est maintenant, c'est **le **moment. Je laisse ma main glisser sur sa joue, l'incitant à se rapprocher encore plus de moi. C'est fort, je sens des frissons me parcourir le corps. Il pose sa main sur ma cuisse, je le veux.  
Je ferme les yeux et dans un murmure, je l'exprime.

_ Fais-le.

Il incline la tête et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes.  
Ses lèvres étaient tièdes, son haleine chaude. Moi, je devenais brûlante à chaque seconde. Nos lèvres bouger avidement, se cherchant l'un et l'autre. Puis, je sens sa langue pointer, une discrète invitation intime à pénétrer ma bouche, que j'accepte avec plaisir. Chaque caresse de sa langue accélérait les battements de mon cœur. Il faisait trembler mon corps et déclenchait d'exquises palpitations dans mon bas-ventre.

J'avais envie de lui mais de son côté, sa devait être le contraire puisque brutalement, il me repoussa.

Il regrette, il doit sans doute regretter puisqu'il n'ose même pas croiser mon regard, non, il préfère regarder... regarder la vitre ?  
Mince, voilà ce que je n'avais pas remarquer, un policier qui avait frapper à la vitre et braquer une lampe sur nous.

_ Bonsoir.

_ Bonsoir, Monsieur l'agent, dis-je avec respect ne voulant pas nous attirer d'ennuis, nous en avions déjà assez pour le moment.

_ Alors, jeunes gens, est-ce qu'il y a un problème avec votre voiture pour rester traîner sur cette route déserte en pleine nuit ?

Je pose ma main sur le bras de Edward, je lui fait comprendre discrètement de me laisser faire.

_ Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas agent...

_ Agent Keller.

_ Agent Keller, nous nous sommes arrêtés pour se parler en toute sécurité, vous savez un accident est si vite arrivé.

_ Je vois, juste une petite dispute de couple. Je vais vous laissez alors...

_ Oh ce n'est pas... On n'est... On n'est pas...

Voilà, j'explique mon bégaiement.  
Dès le mot « couple », j'ai pas suivie. Des images de notre baiser me sont revenus et puis voilà, je suis troublé. Je me pose des questions.  
Heureusement, Edward parle à ma place et me surprends par la même occasion.

_ Merci, Monsieur l'agent, vous devez connaître ça, je vois une alliance à votre doigt, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se la joue hypocrite mais ne nie pas que nous sommes un couple.

_ Exacte mon petit ! Écouter, moi je dis qu'une dispute, quand on s'aime vraiment, c'est que de la passion.

_ Vous avez raison, Monsieur.

_ Bien, je vous laisse les jeunes mais faites attention sur la route.

_ Promis, Monsieur l'agent.

Il retourne à sa voiture et s'en va.

Il vient de faire croire à ce policier que nous étions un couple !

Est-ce que c'est réel pour lui ou est-ce que c'était juste pour renvoyé le policier ?

Un simple baiser, bien qu'il est était passionné, ne pouvais pas faire de nous un couple.  
N'est-ce pas ?

Parce que, si oui, je veux bien l'embrasser à chaque seconde.

Je le vois remonter la vitre et sans un regard pour moi, il remet le contact et reprend la route.

S'il croit qu'ont ne va pas parler du « baiser », il peut toujours rêver.

_ On va en parler !

_ Pas maintenant.

_ Pourquoi pas ?

_ Laisse moi le temps.

_ Le temps de quoi ?

_ J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

_ De quoi ?

Il ne me répond pas, à la place, il me tend son iPhone.

_ Prend-le.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Regarde sur internet et trouve un motel proche et pas trop mauvais pour la nuit, s'il te plaît.

Je soupir, ont ne va vraiment pas parler du « baiser » maintenant.

Après quelques manipulations, les iPhones et moi ont n'est pas les meilleurs amis, je finis par accéder à internet et effectue ma recherche.

_ Alors, il y a deux choix possible.

_ Dis-moi ?

_ Le motel _Carter, _il est à vingt minutes de là où on se trouve puis il y a le motel _Bigs, _il est à trente minutes mais il a l'air bien.

_ Je te laisse le choix ?

_ Bien ,je crois que le motel _Bigs_ est mon choix.

_ D'accord, alors direction le motel _Bigs_.

Je me promets à moi même, que dans la chambre, je ne le laisserais pas dormir tant qu'ont ne parlera pas du « baiser ».

Il est tard et nous sommes devant le motels _Bigs.  
_

J'affiche une moue boudeuse et lui me regarde avec sans doute l'envie de m'étrangler.  
Je sais, j'ai foirais sur ce coup là et il me le fait très bien remarquer.

Crétin.

_ Ma belle, c'est de ta faute si ont dort ici ce soir...

Je crois que je suis prête à pleurnicher là.

_ Je sais, j'ai pas fais exprès.

_ Tu n'avais pas remarquer les détails lorsque tu as trouver ce « motel » ?

_ Mais non ! Tu crois que je l'aurais mis sur la liste, si j'avais su qu'il est fréquenter que par les prostituées et leur clients.

Il pousse un profond soupir et me lance un regard exaspérer.

C'est pas non plus un drame, non ?

_ Je suis désoler.

_ C'est pas grave, ont va tout de même prendre une chambre ici.

_ Euh, tu veux dire deux chambre ?

_ Non, tu m'a bien compris, une chambre. Hors de questions que je te laisse seule, c'est pas sûre ici.

_ Oh... Merci ?

_ Viens.

Il attrape ma main et nous conduis à « l'accueil » si on peut dire.

Un homme d'un certains âge ce tiens là.  
Lorsqu'il nous vois arrivés, il pose sur moi un regard pervers qui me fais frissonner de peur, il y a marquer Jack sur son badge. Mais pour mon plus grand plaisir Edward passe son bras autour de moi et me garde près de lui.  
Il lance un regard noir à l'homme, son regard à lui me fais frissonner de désir, tout l'opposer de l'autre pervers.

_ Bonsoir, une chambre avec deux lits, s'il vous plaît ?

_ Eh, mon gars, ici on dispose pas de chambre avec deux lits, personne ne prend une chambre avec deux lits dans cet endroit !

A ces mots, je me mets à rougir, c'est ma faute et puis zut j'assume.

_ Bien, alors une chambre simple ?

_ Combien d'heures ?

Je rougis encore plus.

_ Pour la nuit complète, jusqu'à demain matin.

_ Payer d'avance !

Edward sort son portefeuille et le pose sur le comptoir.

Je lui glisse discrètement à l'oreille dans un murmure :

_ Je peux payé aussi, tu sais ?

Il me lance un regard.

_ Non !

_ Mais...

Je ne termine même pas ma phrase que je sens sa main claquer sur mes fesses.

Je sursaute de surprise comme une petite collégienne et lance un regard noir à l'homme pervers qui glousse comme un imbécile. J'en profite pour lancer le même regard à Edward.  
Monsieur l'homme pervers Jack, reporte son regard sur Edward.

_ c'est 100 dollars pour la nuit.

Et sans aucun problème Edward sort cet argent de son portefeuille et le donne à Jack, alias l'homme pervers.

Justement l'homme attrape l'argent et dans le même temps une paire de clé qu'il donne à Edward.

_ La chambre numéro 13.

_ Merci.

Arriver dans la chambre qui est vraiment digne d'un film d'horreur, pas chiche de regarder dans la petite salle de bain s'il y a des cafards, Edward se pose directement sur le lit.

Moi, je ferme la porte à clé et m'adosse dessus, croise mes bras devant moi et fixe Edward.

_ Regarde moi ! On va parler et maintenant.

Il me fixe à son tour dans les yeux et je vois briller une lueur dangereuse dans les siens qui me fais frissoner mais pas de peur.

_ Maintenant.

* * *

Pour moi leur couple va avancer vite et l'histoire doucement.  
C'est comme ça que je vois tout ce dérouler.  
J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Merci et n'hésiter pas...!  
Bisous.

normalement prochain chapitre pour le dimanche 10


	9. Chapter 8

Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère que vous apprécierez et puis un peut d'action fait toujours du bien...  
Désoler pour le temps d'attente et je vous remercie avec beaucoup de plaisir pour les Reviews du dernier chapitre.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Savoir Aimer comme Savoir Fuir

Il était sur le point de parler, je le voyais ouvrir la bouche pour sortir une phrase toute faite, pour me rejeter sans doute mais à ce moment là, on entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

Il se lève et me fait signe de ne pas faire de bruit, je me mets derrière lui.

Il s'approche de la porte et demande à voix haute :

_ Qui est-ce ?

_ C'est Jack, vous vous rappelez à l'accueil, bref un agent du FBI souhaite vous parlez, il est avec moi là, ouvrer la porte !

Je lance un regard à Edward, mais il a l'air d'être dans une rage incroyable.  
En chuchotant, je lui demande :

_ Un agent du FBI ne peut que nous aidés, non ?

Il ne me répond pas et dit presque en criant :

_ On arrive, une minute !

Il prend ma main et nous dirige vers la salle de bain.

_ C'est une ruse, un véritable agent ne prend pas la peine d'attendre que quelqu'un prévienne de ça visite.

_ Mais...

_ Non ! Cette homme fait parti du groupe, le FBI est une façon de faire le travail plus vite. Il va tué ce Jack dans exactement 60 secondes puis défoncer la porte, il va te tué et me ramener à _lui_ pour finir.

_ Comment il … ?

_ Je ne sais pas, pourtant j'aurais dû m'en douter, ce sont des professionnelles.

_ Et pour Jack ?

_ Il n'y a plus rien à faire pour lui, c'est trop tard. Tu vois cette fenêtre, tu vas passer par là et je te suis juste après.

_ D'accord.

_ Maintenant !

Je passe par la fenêtre avec beaucoup de difficulté et atterrit de l'autre côté. J'attends Edward mais ne le vois toujours pas arriver. J'entends plusieurs bruits et un gros Boum, comme si quelque chose était projeter contre le mûr. Mais avant de m'inquiéter plus, je vois Edward passer par la fenêtre et sauter.

Il attrape ma main et on se mets à courir.

_ Cours !

On arrive à la voiture, il démarre et part à toute vitesse.

_ Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé de t'entraîner la dedans.

_ Arrête, tu n'as pas à être désolé. Est-ce qu'il va nous suivre ?

_ Non, je peut t'assurer qu'il ne va pas nous suivre.

_ Pourquoi ? Tu... Il est mort ?

Il me regarde et j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche quelque chose, une réponse, dans mes yeux.

_ Non, il est pas mort mais j'aurais était capable de le tuer à une époque. Il est peut-être entraîner mais je le suis plus que lui.

_ Entraîner à faire quoi ?

_ A toute situation, à se battre contre une menace.

J'acquiesce sans émettre d'autres questions, je ne préfère pas pour le moment.

_ Tu sais, je ne regrette pas.

_ De pas l'avoir tuer ?

_ Non, je ne regrette pas notre baiser.

Il m'étonne. Franchement, il aurait pu me le dire plutôt avant que tout ça n'arrive.

_ Tu me dis ça maintenant !

_ Je sais, ce n'est pas approprié mais j'ai besoin de penser à autre chose que ce qui vient de se passer. Et je pense que tu attendais que j'en parle depuis un petit moment, non ?

_ Je pense que tu as vraiment le chic de passer d'un sujet à un autre.

Il laisse échapper un petit rire qui me donne chaud au cœur alors que de l'extérieur il ne fait que froid.

_ Peut-être...

_ Moi aussi.

_ Pardon ?

Je me mords les lèvres, réaction timide habituelle chez moi.

_ Moi aussi, je ne regrette pas.

Un sourire flotte sur ses lèvres.

_ Alors, le plan a un peu changer, on va continué tout droit jusqu'à notre prochaine destination « Boise City », on conduira chacun notre tour pour que l'autre puisse dormir.

_ Et si durant le moment où je conduirais quelqu'un se mets à nous suivre ?

_ Tu me réveille et je m'en occuperais.

_ Et tu feras quoi ?

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut sous le siège et ne me demande pas ce qu'il y a sous le dit siège.

_ D'accord, je te fais confiance.

_ Merci Bella. Je ferais tout pour qu'on s'en sorte vivant et loin de toute cette merde.

* * *

N'hésiter pas pour une review et j'ai pas mal de travaille en ce moment donc le prochain chapitre est reporté au week-end du 6 au 8 juillet, je serais officiellement en vacance !

Bis.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : **Pas autrement.**

**Point du vue BELLA**

Il faisait toujours nuit, ma montre indiquer pas loin de 3h 30 du matin.

Sa fait une petite heure déjà que j'ai pris le volant, Edward dormait tranquillement à mes côté mais je sais qu'il ne dort qu'à moitié, près pour toute éventualité.

Je n'arrive pas à occulter ce qu'il a dit, la chose sous le siège, aucun doute sur le fait que se soit des armes.

Mais ce qui me gène, c'est qu'il possède ces armes, je m'imagine des hypothèse sur sa vie.

Edward a un côté dangereux, je pense, non je sais qu'il a déjà tuer dans sa vie pourtant, je n'ai pas peur, il ne me fera jamais de mal, en tout cas, pas intentionnellement.

Quoi qu'il eût pu faire,c'est trop tard, il ne peut pas changer le passé et moi je ne peut pas m'éloigner de lui.

**Point de vue EDWARD**

Elle pense que je dors mais je la regarde, je la trouve tellement belle et si fragile. C'est comme un besoin vitale en moi de la protéger, je ne veux pas la mettre en danger pourtant c'est trop tard, c'est même déjà fait. La seule chose que je ne pourrais supporter, c'est qu'_il_ la touche.

_Il_ a détruit ma mère, la briser et mis plus bas que terre, je ne le laisserais pas faire la même chose avec Bella, c'est juste hors de question.

Le plus dure, c'est que je n'arrive même pas à regretter de l'avoir prise avec moi, elle est une véritable bouffé d'air dans ma vie.

Et se baiser, oh se baiser, lui non plus je ne peut le regretter, c'était si bon, si dévastateur, je n'ai jamais ressentis ça avec aucune autre femme.

Je la désirs comme je n'ai jamais désirer.

C'est juste comme ça et pas autrement, je la veux.

**Point de vue BELLA**

Un frisson parcours mon dos, il est réveillé, je le sens et je repense à notre baiser.

C'était si fort comme pousser l'un vers l'autre, il était inutile de résister à une telle attraction.

Je ne pourrais jamais regretter de l'avoir connus et suivis mais j'espère que c'est la même chose pour lui.

Je ne peut nier ce que j'éprouve, j'ai des sentiments pour lui mais la question est :

est-ce qu'un jour il éprouvera les mêmes sentiments pour moi ?

Il a réveillait quelque chose de puissant en moi, je le désirs, c'est fort, je ne peut pas contrôler ce sentiment.

C'est juste comme ça et pas autrement, je le veux.

**Point de vue EDWARD**

Elle et moi, c'est une évidence.

**Point de vue BELLA**

Lui et moi, c'est juste une évidence.

* * *

Voilà, le prochain chapitre ne sera poster que lorsqu'il sera corrigé.  
C'est-à-dire dans très longtemps, le temps que je trouve un moment pour voir mon amie et qu'elle corrige le chapitre peut au moins durée 1 mois !  
SAUF si par hasard une gentille personne se porterer volontaire pour corrigé mes chapitres, s'il y en a une parmis vous, voici mon e-mail :

sisi . badaoui (arobase) orange . fr

( enlevé les espaces et paranthèse )

Merci,  
Bisous.


	11. Chapter 10

Voilà le chapitre tant attendu, désoler pour le retard et ce chapitre est très bien corrigé par ma nouvelle correctrice : frimousse30 ( que je remercie beaucoup pour ce chapitre, sans elle j'aurais dû attendre encore longtemps...

Ah oui, écouter cette chanson avec le chapitre, ça n'a aucun rapport c'est juste le rythme : Metric- Blindness.

Bonne lecture, bisous.

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Ensemble

Avec Edward, on a passé la nuit dans la voiture et la journée du lendemain à discuter de choses et d'autres puis nous voilà maintenant arrivé à Boise city.

_ Bella, je crois que l'on mérite une chambre dans un petit hôtel, j'ai vérifié si on était suivit et donc tout va bien, alors, tu es d'accord ?

_ Pour dormir dans un lit cette nuit ? Plus que tout.

Il arrête la voiture en face d'un bâtiment tout simple, mais c'est mieux que rien.

_ Tu peux sortir nos sacs du coffre et moi je vais nous prendre une chambre ?

_ D'accord.

Je le vois entrer dans le hall et profite pour sortir nos sacs puis l'attend devant la voiture. La rue est presque déserte et pourtant il n'est que 19 heures, c'est une petite ville.

Je vois Edward revenir vers moi.

_ J'ai une chambre, porte 12, c'est au deuxième étage...

Il semble hésiter à me parler.

_ Sauf qu'il n'y a encore qu'un lit pour deux.

_ Pas grave, ce n'est que le hasard.

Il prend son sac et me demande de le suivre.

_ Viens.

Nous entrons dans le hall, tout simple, une jeune femme est assise derrière le comptoir, elle a l'air enceinte et j'espère de tout coeur qu'il ne lui arrive pas la même chose que le pauvre Jack.

Je suis Edward dans les escaliers et ne peux m'empêcher de jeter quelques coups d'œil à ses fesses, parce que faut le dire, je ne suis pas aveugle.

Arriver devant la porte, il sort la clé de sa poche et nous entrons. La chambre est vraiment très simple, mais elle a aussi un petit côté vieux film très attirant. Il n'y a qu'une télé, deux meubles, une lampe et notre grand lit. Il y a une petite porte entre le lit et la fenêtre, ce qui doit être la salle de bain. Je pose mon sac au pied du lit.

_ Je vais descendre, prendre de quoi manger juste à côté. Est-ce que tu viens avec moi ?

_ Non, je vais en profiter pour prendre une douche.

_ D'accord, alors garde ça avec toi.

Il prend ma main et y pose une arme à feu.

_ Tu sauras t'en servir ?

_ Oui.

Je le vois se poser de multiples questions.

_ Mon père était flic.

J' ai l'impression que cette nouvelle le rassure, il passe la porte et la referme derrière lui, moi j'ouvre mon sac et en sort de quoi me changer pour la nuit puis m'enferme avec l'arme dans la salle de bain.

Le miroir me fait face, je ne ressemble vraiment à rien, je retire mes vêtements un par un et je suis toute courbaturée, rester assise aussi longtemps a des conséquences.

Je reste sous l'eau chaude au moins vingt minutes et sort de la douche, je m'entoure d'une serviette qui m'arrive à peine au milieu des cuisses. Je vois que j'ai oublié de me prendre une pince à cheveux dans mon sac et sort donc de la salle de bain dans cette intention. Je ne m'attends absolument pas à un face-à-face avec Edward, ce qui vient malheureusement de se passer.

Paralysée, voilà c'est le mot. Je suis paralysée et rouge, très rouge de honte.

Je le vois baisser les yeux le long de mon corps et Mon Dieu je crois voir du désir dans ses yeux.

Première option : lui sauter dessus.

Deuxième option : s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour l'éternité.

Choix difficile.

Et je crois qu'il a choisi pour nous, parce que la seconde suivante, ses bras m'entourent, ses lèvres se posent brutalement sur les miennes et je suis poussée contre le mur. Pourtant, c'est le paradis, je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi bien que maintenant dans ses bras.

Un brasier intense s'allume immédiatement en moi et je ne peux m'empêcher d'enrouler mes bras autour de son cou et de répondre à son baiser avec la même force que lui.

Je me sens fondre en voyant toute la sensualité dont il fait preuve, c'est si bon...

Sa main monte de ma hanche à mon visage, glissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux, tous ses gestes semblent ralentir à chaque seconde rendant ce moment encore plus magique.  
J'ai follement envie de lui. Je sens sa virilité durcie contre mon ventre, il prend tout son temps, effleure mes lèvres et m'embrasse voracement. Ses mains glissent sur mon corps, il pose ses mains sur mes fesses et me soulève brutalement, j'enroule mes jambes autour de lui. Ses lèvres sont maintenant sur mon cou, il lèche, suce ma peau, c'est juste chaud et merveilleux.

Il me dépose sur le lit, je me mets à genoux pour être à sa taille.

Il approche sa main vers ma serviette et d'un regard profond me demande l'autorisation de me l'enlever, autorisation que je lui donne immédiatement d'un sourire et d'une caresse sur la joue.

Il est tellement beau en cet instant. Je le veux.

D'un geste simple et lent, il me retire la serviette et étonnamment sans rougir, je fixe mon regard dans le sien.

Doucement avec lenteur, je pose mes mains sur son torse, déboutonne sa chemise, ne le quittant pas du regard. Maintenant torse nu, je peux enfin contempler le magnifique spectacle qu'il offre à mes yeux.

Je caresse son torse avec vénération, je pose mes lèvres à la base de son cou et continue mon chemin jusqu'à son nombril, je m'arrête et pose mes mains sur sa ceinture, je la lui enlève et tire sa braguette pour enfin lui enlever son jean, j'entraîne en même temps son boxer. Nous sommes à égalité maintenant.

Nu contre nu.

Il attrape mes poignets et d'un geste sûr et rapide, il m'allonge sur le lit dont il retire les draps. Il s'allonge sur moi, entre mes jambes et d'un regard nous pensons à la même chose.

Un préservatif .

D'une voix timide, je lui demande :

_ Est-ce que tu as ce qu'il faut ?

A son regard, je comprends, il n'en a pas et c'est juste hors de questions de tout arrêter maintenant, alors enfin je me rappel d'une chose.

_ Je prends la pilule.

_ Je n'ai pas eu de relations depuis 1 an.

_ Et moi depuis 2 ans.

Cette fois, je rougis, je ne suis pas une fille qui couche que pour un soir.

_ Le hasard a bien fait les choses pour toi et moi.

_ Je le pense aussi Edward.

D'un mouvement, il retrouve le chemin de ma bouche, ses mains me caressent encore et encore, sa bouche glisse sur mon cou, traçant un chemin humide entre mes seins à mon nombril jusqu'à enfin atteindre le cœur de ma féminité.

Chacun de ses gestes avait la précision d'une torture exquise et inépuisable.

Je sens sa langue caresser et lécher mon intimité, me rendant folle de désirs, perdant toute notion de ce qui m'entoure à part lui.

Il me lèche, m'aspire, c'est incroyable. Je n'ai jamais rien ressentis d'aussi fort avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Je laisse échapper un cri quand sa langue s'insinue et s'amuse dans les replis intimes de ma chair, un vertige s'empare de moi pour me faire basculer dans un tourbillon de plaisir.

Il me prodigue la plus merveilleuse des caresses et je me laisse happer par un plaisir d'une force inouïe.

Il se mit à me caresser les seins de ses doigts fiévreux et remonta vers mon visage en laissant traîner sa langue sur son passage, je laisse échapper un long gémissement de plaisir.

De sa main, il remonte ma cuisse contre lui, se positionne face à mon entrée et pose son front contre le mien.

Dans un souffle comme un murmure, il me demande :

_Tu es sûre de toi ?

_ Oui.

D'un coup de rein langoureux, il me pénètre doucement, jusqu'à me remplir complètement. J'avance mon bassin pour accompagner ses coups de reins lent et sensuel.

Nos gémissements s'accompagnent naturellement, avec bonheur, je passe mes mains dans son dos, plante mes ongles dans sa peau et le serre fort dans mes bras comme pour ne jamais le laisser partir.

Il fait des longs va et viens en moi, je pouvais le sentir si profondément.

Dans la chambre, on n'entendait que nos murmures, nos gémissements et notre envie de l'autre.

Dans une libertine pensée, je laisse échapper...

_ Edward encore !

_ Encore quoi, Trésor ? Me dit-il dans un souffle à mon oreille.

_ Je te veux si fort, Edward.

_ Mmmh.

_ Plus vite, plus fort !

Je sens sa main me caresser alors qu'il continue de s'enfouir en moi.

Enfin, dans une synchronisation parfaite, nous nous libérons tous les deux dans un

cris d'extase, lui profondément enfoncé en moi.

Notre respiration est difficile, je ne le lâche pas, continuant à le serrer contre moi.

Après quelques minutes, il se laisse glisser près de moi et m'entraîne dans une douce étreinte langoureuse.

C'est dans ce calme après la passion que nous finissons endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

c'était mon premier lemon, laisser un commentaire que je sache ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ...? Please .


	12. Chapter 11

**CHAPITRE 11 : La lumière brille et l'ombre approche.**

_Point de vue Bella_

Le soleil brille, je laisse mon regard vaguer sur cette fenêtre qui projette cette magnifique lumière qui réchauffe mon corps.  
Mon souffle est lent et régulier mais ce n'est pas le mien que j'écoute, c'est le sien, doux et chaud, tout près de moi.

Hier soir, c'était notre première fois ensemble et c'était juste parfait, comme si nous étions destiné à être ensemble. Dis comme ça, je fais fleur bleue mais bon je m'en accorde le droit exclusif, vu le spécimen qui dort à côté de moi.

Et en parlant du spécimen, celui-ci se réveille.

* * *

_Point de vue Edward_

Elle est belle, si belle et cette lumière qui brille sur son corps, comme un ange, mon ange. J'ai peur de la briser.

Hier soir était un moment magique, rien que elle et moi. Et pourtant, je me dégoute, elle est en danger à chaque minute passer près de moi mais, je ne veux pas la laisser.

Elle est devenue indispensable à ma vie, comme si nous étions destiné à être ensemble.

Je voudrais que cet instant dure mais nous devons reprendre la route. Il faut que je vois Jasper, je dois lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passer, ce que j'ai vue, ce que j'ai fais. Je vais avoir besoin de son aide pour affronter ce monstre que j'ai un jour regarder comme un héros. Je m'en voudrais toujours pour avoir simplement fermé les yeux.

* * *

_Point de vue Bella_

Ses cheveux sont si emmêler, il est mignon.

_ Salut.

_ Salut. Est-ce que tout va bien ?

_Pourquoi cette question ?

Il fait une petite moue adorable.

_ Je te regarde depuis un petit moment déjà et tu as l'air bien pensive…

Il est mignon, je me répète, je sais mais je dénonce qu'une simple vérité.

_ Je me pose des questions et je trouve que cette journée est vraiment très belle.

_ Moi aussi.

_ Quoi ? Les questions ou la journée ?

Petit sourire en coin qui rend folle.

_ Je ne sais pas. Les deux, peut-être.

Il baisse son visage vers moi et j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il va m'embrasser mais non, ce crétin, pose simplement un baiser sur ma joue et s'en va dans la salle de bain, en sautant du lit, je précise. Crétin.

Et c'est tout, je dois tout simplement attendre dans ce lit qu'il finisse sa douche. C'est ça, notre premier matin en amoureux, enfin si on est vraiment des amoureux. Je sais, on croirait une gamine qui parle mais j'ai le droit vu la nuit que j'ai passé avec lui. Peut-être que je devrais le rejoindre, après tout je suis une femme, autant prendre le taureau par les cornes même s'il est crétin sur les bords.

Je me lève et va jusqu'à la porte puis toque mais il ne me répond pas.

J'ouvre, doucement la porte et entre. Il y a de la buée, il est sous la douche et là je prends une décision que je crois n'avoir jamais pris de ma vie : le rejoindre sous la douche.

Je suis déjà nu, ce qui me facilite vraiment les choses.

Je vais jusqu'à la paroi et la fait glisser doucement. Il est de dos, nu, l'eau coule sur son corps très appréciable. Je m'en mords les lèvres de plaisir.

Je crois pouvoir m'avouer que je suis en train de devenir une vraie obsédée depuis notre rencontre. Ce mec est une bombe, personne ne peut me contredire sur point-là mais revenant au plus important : lui, nu, sous l'eau.

Je me glisse derrière lui et referme la parois.

Sauf, que je me fais prendre à mon propre jeu. Je sens ses bras m'entourer et son souffle chaud tout près de mon oreille.

_ J'ai cru attendre une éternité.

C'est très sensuel, dis comme ça. Crétin trop fort.

_ J'aime me faire attendre.

Nous jouons à un jeu d'adulte et j'adore ça.

_ Et ont auraient pas perdus de temps, si tu m'avais dit de te rejoindre, idiot.

Il me prend par la taille et me soulève.

Je sens le mûr derrière moi, mes jambes autour de lui, il me ravage le coup de baiser. Je perds le contrôle avec lui mais j'aime ça, m'oublier dans ses bras.

_ Tu es vraiment fort, à ce jeu-là.

Il se rapproche plus de moi, si c'est possible, il respire fort et c'est terriblement chaud. J'ai l'impression qu'il tremble. Est-ce que je lui fais vraiment cet effet ?

_ Shhhh, laisse-toi faire. Entre nous, ce ne sera jamais un jeu. C'est bien plus que ça, je te le promets.

_ Prouve le moi.

_ A tes ordres, Princesse.

Il me la prouver et deux fois de suite, c'était encore une fois juste parfait.  
C'était aussi bestial et j'ai adoré.

Nous sommes de retour dans la voiture, il n'a pas parlé de cette nuit et moi non plus. Le calme règne et aucun de nous deux ne veut le briser, mais ce n'est pas un silence confortable. C'est tout le contraire. J'ai l'impression qu'une grosse tempête va s'abattre sur nous, et ce n'est pas le genre de tempête où on préfère se cacher sous la couette. C'est le genre où des hommes en noir surgissent.

* * *

_Point de vue Edward_

Il y a trop de temps que je n'ai vu personne de sa garde nous suivre ou attaquer. C'est trop facile, beaucoup trop. Il me connaît, je le connais et il n'abandonne pas, jamais.  
Il arrive.

Je le sens, son ombre rode.

* Ndla : le prochain chapitre est centré sur Edward et malheureusement il ne me plait pas trop pour le moment donc je vais un peu le remanier, il sera donc poster plutard. Mille excuses bises ! :)


	13. Chapter 12

* La Père de Edward avait eu une nuit avec une femme , elle est tombé enceinte de jasper, elle lui a donné la garde de l'enfant et a disparu sans laisser de trace. Un an après, il a rencontré Elisabeth et ils se sont mariés puis ils ont eu Edward...

( Ndla : je dis tout ça car je me suis rendu compte que j'avais tout simplement oublié de le mentionner et je pense que c'est un petit plus pour comprendre. )

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Passé et force

_Point de vue Edward_

Je crois que je le connais depuis toujours.

Mon souvenir de lui, le plus ancien, est lors d'un soir de novembre, je devais avoir six ans, j'étais caché sous une table, une longue nappe empêcher que l'on me vois.  
Ce soir là, il m'a protéger et il a gagné ma confiance.

**Passage de souvenirs ...**

L'alarme avait sonnée, tout le monde étaient dehors prêt à se battre, maman m'avait crié de me cacher et de ne pas sortir. Jasper n'était pas _ici, _il était parti dormir chez un ami.

J'ai entendu la porte claquer contre le mur, des hommes entrés, des cris et des balles perdus. J'ai vu un homme avec des bottes noires avancer vers la table, je tremblais. Pris de panique et de peur mais il s'est arrêté. Je me souviens l'avoir vu s'accroupir, soulever la nappe, lever les yeux vers moi et pointer son arme sur ma tête. Son regard était indéchiffrable, sans âme et je me souviens m'être dis : « je ne veux jamais devenir comme lui ». Plus tard, j'ai oublié ce souhait.

Quelqu'un d'autre est entré dans la pièce, il y a eu un bruit sourd et l'homme s'est écroulé sur le sol. Puis une voix s'élève, elle est froide et arrogante mais je la connais. C'est _lui_.

_ Viens mon garçon, le danger est fini.

Je suis sortis de ma cachette, je me suis approché de lui doucement et il m'a pris dans ses bras. C'était fini. Dans ses bras, je me suis sentis en sécurité, en confiance.

Ce soir là, j'ai eu confiance en lui mais j'ai aussi arrêté d'être un petit garçon.  
Juste avant de quitter la pièce, je me rappel avoir pensé à mon père, j'aurais aimé que lui me sauve comme un père qui protège son enfant.

J'ai commencé à le suivre et vouloir être comme _lui_, il avait gagné la guerre contre mon père et ceux-ci grâce à moi mais je l'ai compris que beaucoup trop tard.

**…**

Et puis, il y a eu la mort de ma mère, tombée dans les escaliers du Manoir familiale, c'est moi qui l'ai trouvait au petit matin. Je la tenais fort dans mes bras, ma vue brouiller par les larmes, son corps était encore chaud, ça avait dû se passer il y avait a peine une heure. Soudain, j'avais sentis son cœur battre, très faiblement, j'ai voulu appelé les secours mais d'un coup sa main avait attrapé la mienne, ses yeux étaient ouverts. Je me suis penché vers elle dans l'espoir de l'entendre.

Maintenant plus que par le passé, je me souvient de ce qu'elle m'a dit...

_ Mon chéri, il est trop tard... mais je veux... je veux que tu me... me face une promesse ?

_ S'il te plaît maman ! Pas ça... Pas maintenant !

_ Je veux que tu arrête d'en vouloir à ton père, tu... tu ne connais pas la vérité, ouvre les yeux et surtout arrête de lui faire confiance, il est le diable en personne.

_ Qui ? De qui tu parle, maman ?

_ Sache que mon seul et unique amour est ton père et que mon enfer est _l'autre_.

_ Maman, je ne comprends pas, dis-moi …

__ Il _m'a détruite et je ne veux pas que tu sois comme eux, comme _lui_, tu es un Masen, tu es mon fils. Promets !?

_ Maman, je ne...

_ Fais-le !

_ Je te promets .

_ N'oublie jamais que je t'aime, mon ange.

_ Maman !

Elle est morte dans mes bras.

Je ne pourrai jamais oublié son regard, ce vert que je tiens d'elle.  
Cette nuit là, j'avais dix ans.

**…**

_Aujourd'hui, je me pose pas mal de questions :  
est-ce qu'elle a vraiment eu un accident ?  
A-t-elle était assassinée ?  
Est-ce que c'est lui ?  
Qu'elle vérité dois-je savoir sur mon père ?_

Je n'ai pas toujours suivis ses ordres comme le soir où Jasper est partis.

**...**

Il faisait nuit, j'ai entendus la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et quand je suis sortis de la mienne, il était dans les escaliers. Il s'est tourné vers moi, a poser son sac sur une marche et est venus me prendre dans ses bras.

_ Ne me déteste pas, petit frère. Mais je dois m'en aller.

_ Mais tu vas où, Jazz ?

_ Las Vegas

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Un jour, tu saura et à ce moment là, je compte sur toi pour que toi seul sache me retrouver...

_ T'as pas le droit de partir, c'est interdit. Il va être en colère.

_ Alors, ne respecte pas les règles pour moi, tu veux ?

J'ai simplement hocher de la tête.

_ Es-ce que tu reviendra ?

_ Non, petit ange, mais on se retrouvera.

Il a poser un baiser sur mon front et il est partis. Je n'ai jamais dis où, lorsqu'on ma poser la question.  
Pourtant avant de disparaître, en bas des escaliers, il a chuchoter :  
_ Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ?

Mais, j'ai répondu :  
_ Non.

Durant cette nuit, j'ai longtemps pleuré, j'ai regrettai ma réponse puis j'ai oublié ma tristesse. L'enfance avait laisser la place à la colère. Mon père, maman et Jazz m'avaient abandonner. Il ne me rester que lui, c'était maintenant ma seul famille et malgré ça, je n'ai plus jamais était l'ange de quelqu'un. Il était tant que je devienne un homme.

Cette nuit là, j'avais onze ans et la règle que je n'ai pas respecter est la numéro 3 :  
Si vous êtes témoins d'une fuite hors du camps de base, vous devez en faire part aux membres.

**…**

Je me suis battu, je me suis entraîner et je suis devenu le meilleur. Sans que je le sache, il a fait de moi son arme la plus puissante. Une machine à tuer. Être trahis, comprendre la vérité, ouvrir les yeux, ma affaiblis et rendu plus fort.

Un jour, un gosse de la base est venus se battre contre moi, je ne me souviens plus la raison. Il était plus grand que moi de deux ans et pourtant...

**…**

Nous nous sommes battus longtemps, se donnant coup sur coup, il m'a donner un terrible coup à la mâchoire, je suis tombé à terre et il a dit la phrase de trop.

_ Tu mérite pas d'être à ta place, près du Maître. T'es qu'un lâche comme ton père.

C'était comme si quelque chose avait changé en moi, comme une décharge électrique, j'ai réagis. Je n'ai que de vague souvenir de ce moment, je me rappel m'être retrouver à califourchon sur lui, je le tabasser. Il avait l'air amorphe, du sang couler de sa bouche et de sa tête mais je continuais. _Il _est arrivé.

_ Edward ! Pourquoi ?

_ Il a dit que j'étais un lâche comme mon père.

J'ai croisé son regard.

_ Alors, tue-le !

Cette fois, j'ai croisé le sien de regard.  
Damien Wolkoff est son nom, sa grande sœur Tanya Wolkoff est la pute personnel du Maître .

_ Non !

_ Et puis-je savoir ?

_ Mon premier meurtre ne sera pas une simple vermine.

_ Bon choix, fils.

_ Merci, Maître.

Il est juste reparti et moi, j'ai murmuré à l'oreille de Damien :  
_ La prochaine fois, je ne dirais pas non. Je ne suis peut-être pas ton amis mais je ne suis pas ton ennemis.

Dans _son _regard, j'ai vu de la fierté et je me suis sentis sale et fier. C'est contradictoire mais c'était moi. Ce jour là, j'avais quinze ans.

**...**

Entre Damien et moi, il y a toujours eu une certaine rivalité et maintenant, il a dû prendre ma place auprès de _lui. _Lorsque la dernière bataille arrivera, s'il est contre moi, je n'aurai aucune pitié.

**…**

Je suis devenu un monstre et pour racheter mes fautes, je dois leur faire payer.  
Je suis qui je suis.  
Face à _lui_, je serai Edward Masen et plus jamais Edward Drakovitch.

**…**

**Fin de passage souvenirs**

Dans la voiture, j'ai encore cette sensation qu'il va se passer quelque chose mais là, c'est plus prononcé. Je regarde par le rétro et vois deux voiture noires reconnaissable nous suivre. Je sors l'arme et me dis qu'il faudrait que je pense à en acheter d'autre...

Je vois Bella me lancer un regard, elle a remarquer les voitures.

Ce n'est que le début et le pire est avenir.

_ Eux n'abandonneront jamais et moi je suis prêt à me battre maintenant, est-ce que tu es prête, Bella ?

Je crois n'avoir jamais mis autant de sérieux dans ma voix.

_ Compte sur moi, Edward.

_ Alors, attache ta ceinture ma belle, la deuxième bataille commence.

* * *

Ndla : je cherche actuellement une personne pour corriger mes chapitres, s'il vous plaît ?

Même si je le fait déjà par MP, je vous remercie pour les reviews et la patience pour celle qui me suive.

A bientôt ...


End file.
